


[Podfic of] Comparative Theology

by blotthis, klb, reena_jenkins



Category: Digger (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blotthis/pseuds/blotthis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: podfic by klb, blotthis, novembersmith, and reena_jenkins of a fic by sour_idealistAuthor's summary: "If God did not exist, it would have been necessary for man to invent one."A man, a girl, a wombat, and a demon pray, or try praying, to four different gods.





	[Podfic of] Comparative Theology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comparative Theology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055079) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/comparative-theology/Comparative%20Theology.mp3) | **Size:** 13.7 MB | **Duration:** 21:55
| 

Cover Art by reena_jenkins.  
  
---|---


End file.
